


Losing Trust

by HetaliaOutsideTheBox



Series: the Trust series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, FUCK, Fluff, FrUK, Fun, Human Names, Lemon, M/M, Rochu, Sex, Smut, Toys, USUK - Freeform, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaOutsideTheBox/pseuds/HetaliaOutsideTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story about what happens when one country walks in on two others making out and the passion that ensues afterwards. With a couple plot twists to keep it fun! This story contains very little fluff but it does have a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Renly and me and my partner Rin love hetalia so we decided to write a story starring our two O.C.'s My character England is supposed to have most of the angst while china is more fluff hope you like it! Please comment! or don't and I will get a sudden urge to bake cupcakes! good luck Poppet!  
> We do not own the rights to Hetalia and it would be horrifying if we did!

China under orders from his boss goes to visit France at his home. Admittedly he is somewhat excited. Just a little but when he goes inside he sees, something that he never thought he'd see at the time, England and France making out on the couch.   
He quickly shuts the door without them noticing and starts thinking about what he's just seen, it seemed quite nice really. While thinking it seemed as if his hand had a mind of its own since he had dialed his old friend and ally Russia. Russia was very happy to hear from china, maybe a little too happy, and to receive this unexpected invitation. China invited Russia thinking that maybe it would be less awkward if he was going with someone else (not to mention the little crush he harbored).   
Russia arrives quickly and together they walk into the room where the two European countries are having "fun". China feeling very shy stands very close to Russia nearly behind him. Neither China nor Russia say anything but they don’t need to since England looks up at that moment with a shocked expression. England in his shock tumbles off the couch while France calmly surveys the newcomers. For a moment they all look at each other saying nothing.  
England finally breaks the silence though not in a positive way. "You fucking dick you knew they were coming!" The Brit accused stepping toward the door; only to be blocked by the wall that is Russia. France can’t help but laugh at the antics of his longtime nemesis. Anyone who knows anything about England knows that the laughter only furthers his embarrassment and fuels his anger. The Brit taking controlled steps walks back and slaps France hard. Unluckily for him the French nation was ready and before England could pull his arm back France grabs it and violently yanks down yanking the Brit into Frances lap (Again). England struggles to get back up but is immobilized and effectively pinned down on the couch.   
"Get off me you bloody wanker!" the Brit says in frustration "Now Angleterre is that any way to act towards your host?" France asks mockingly while shifting into a more comfortable position. "Um-m bad timing? -Aru" he says nervously looking at the couch. In reality he somewhat expected to see this sooner or later and was pleased that it was now. "Now China no need to feel left out,” France says holding a hand out to him while shifting so that he was pinning England down with his knees (France is, not surprisingly at all, very good at this and the Brit is left unable to move). Russia feeling a bout of jealousy glares at the French bastard clearly not wanting him to touch China.   
France with a heavy sigh and a dark smile tells Russia " you can us as well of course". "What the fuck are you talking about France? Get the fuck off me you asshat!” The answer England receives is France leaning over too grab a piece of cloth from an in table next to the couch and shoving it in England’s mouth. "Better seen then heard Angleterre" France tells him stroking the blonde hair back from his one time nemesis's forehead.   
China turns to walk out not saying anything but runs into Russia who has a large smile on his face. The Russian nation picks up the tiny Asian easily carrying him bridal style with a little protest from China. Russia then carries China down a long hallway into a room that’s very interesting it seems to be France's Bedroom but doesn't do anything but wait until the Frenchman follows half carrying half dragging a fighting England. "What are you doing-aru?" China yells feeling alarmed looking at France "carrying" England. "Taking you to the one place in my home that dear Angleterre hasn't been... but Russia has" France tells the nervous Asian nation with dark laughter.   
China look up at the larger nation “You’ve been with France? –Aru” The smaller Asian yells struggling in the strong arms he’s currently cradled in. “Don’t be jealous little China it wasn’t what you were thinking all of us, myself, Japan, and France were taking a tour of this house when Japan found a secret lever behind an odd painting” Russia told his smaller friend felling slightly pleased at the older mans jealousy. “I guess that’s a little better –Aru” China says with a slight smile appearing on his face.   
“Not for me!” says England finally spit out the gag “What the hell do you think your doing frog!” He asks getting in a good punch to the “frog” in question.  
Russia gently sets down China being as the French nation was otherwise… Occupied. The large Russia gently moves the painting, of two naked women sunbathing, to the side to pull the inauspicious lever. China looks at England and France wondering if he should leave before it’s too late, but before he can do anything Russia grabs the older mans hand pulling him closer to himself.  
After an awkward moment of France struggling to shove the gag back in England’s mouth, the fake wall slides slowly to the side showing a short set of stairs and a hallway stretching on out of sight. “What sort of room is this? –Aru” China says looking at France. “A… special room” He tells China flashing what could only be called a rape smile. Russia pulls china closer “don’t worry sunflower you’ll like it.” And after a short pause the Russian country continues “but so will I.” China feels himself being pulled to an uncertain new place.   
“Let me tell you both something that only I know about Angleterre that even his Golden Boy America doesn’t know. When it comes to pleasure and sex the kinkier the better for England.” The French nation tells them pulling the British nation into a hard passionate kiss over the gag. “Oo Fugger!” is all the response from England. France then leans into England’s hair next to his hair and whispers, “Yes I am Angleterre but I am your fucker.” China only walks forward towards uncertainty, loss of control, and placing trust in something new.


	2. Sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all things sex with a little fluff hope you like it.  
> Ps this is the chapter that made me give it an explicit rating. Skip it if you don't want to read it it doesn't really impact the overall story.

Just then a cell phone ring pierces the air, showering them all with the melodies by One Direction, It’s England’s so naturally France grabs it from England’s pants and answers it. “Hello,” there’s a pause, “Yes America England is quiet fine with me” another pause, “don’t use that language when talking to your papa!” another even longer pause “uh huh” God America talks forever, “yes I will ensure he is back by eight for your dinner together” he told the American nation winking at the flustered Englishman. “Well Ciao Americue perhaps you could have dinner with me in a few days, Goodbye” the call ended. “Ooh England if you were desperate enough to go to America I must be doing something wrong” he says stroking England through his pants causing the Brit to moan. It seems that they finally get to their destination.

It seemed to be some sort of Dungeon “Welcome to my BDSM dungeon it has everything that you could think of and more.” China’s jaw drops “just what are you…” his words were cut short when vodka touched lips crashed into his. France was meanwhile getting into some big black cupboards towards the back of the room to get some supplies to properly tie and gag England. Russia pulls away from the kiss instead looking at France getting the ties and gag for England, a rather intimidating smile appears on his face. Seeing the smile France tosses him a duffle bag full of what the French nation calls Bon Bons.

The Russian mans smile only expands when he sees what’s in the bag. China backs up against the wall feeling unsure of what’s about to happen. Russia unbuttons China’s shirt throwing it to the floor before digging through the bag given to him by France. It was about that time that they hear a loud moan come from England. France had apparently been very busy. He had taken the ties and tied England up to a hook hanging from the ceiling, also had placed the gag in his mouth tightly. He was currently sucking on one of the Brits nipples causing him to squirm. Glancing over at England, China can only guess what Russia is going to do. Good thing he didn’t have to wait long. Russia kisses the Chinese man hard pulling him closer to him. Without noticing Russia ties Chinas hands behind his back and placing them onto a hook above his head, moving down to suck on the ivory neck. France leaves England to go get his own goodie bag. While looking through it he finds what he was looking for.

The French nation pulls out two cock rings. One he places on England the other he tosses over to Russia for china. Russia goes out of Chinas view making him squirm with anticipation seeing images of what was to come. After a moment of anticipation the whip came down on top of his ass making him arch and moan loudly as the heat radiated causing pleasure. “Do you like this sunflower?” Russia asks China brining the whip down again. The only response he got was a deep moan/groan. Meanwhile on the other side of the dungeon things were continuing between England and France.

France had removed England’s clothes. The French nation was currently sucking on England’s cock. Even though England was not happy about the situation you could tell from his face and the noises he made that he wasn’t as upset as before. When France was done and the British man was thoroughly aroused France got into his goody bag to find a series of toys. First he pulls out a butt plug, and then a medium length soft tipped whip, and lastly a softly pliable vibrator. He first takes the butt plug and with the help of some green mint lube presses it slowly into England’s ass until his writhing reached new heights. The movements he made caused the ties to chafe and rip around his wrists until they started bleeding. The ever-devious French nation then grabs the pliable vibrator molding it so he can run it up and down his nemesis’s cock. They hear a deep moan come from China from the other side. Looking over to where the other couple was he sees that Russia is very busy whipping China. He had nearly forgotten that Russia and China were there. France really didn’t care much he just wanted to hear England moan his name helplessly.

Russia decides to change tactics and now starts kissing and massaging down China’s back and ass specifically the reddened areas. France then takes off the gag and grabs the soft whip starting up on England’s nipples teasing while the vibrator works on the very erect cock. For the first time Arthur says something coherent “Francis!” This pleases France and furthers Russia’s need/want to hear china moan his name. Looking over at France and England gives him an idea.

Russia goes and looks through the cabinets himself and finds something he likes in the fridge and sees a microwave next to it. He gets a toy [literally a children’s toy the ones you get as children they are round a Cylinder with a tube missing in the middle in between there is water and sometimes sparkles or things in the water when playing with them you roll them around and stick your fingers through them] he gets one cold in the fridge and heats the other up taking them over to his “work area” using them alternately using the warm one on his cock them the cool one directly after. Russia then starts softly kissing the Chinese nation tangling tongues with him. Russia pulls away to take china’s length into his mouth, china moans loudly trying to free his hands from the bonds Russia placed on him.

First Russia swirls his tongue around the Asians dick then finally he starts pumping his head back and forth. Seeing what Russia was doing France decided to follow suit doing all the same things except France actually fondled and sucked England’s balls at the same time. While Russia was working on China the Asian stated to squirm while his cock twitched with the release denied by the cock ring. Finally as Russia wished he threw his head back and groaned out “ Ivan Please!” Russia was very happy with this “call me Ivan ~ da” he whispered to China. This caused Yao to shudder and give a weak smile “Ivan” he said softly as if coming to a realization.

Russia looked through his “goodie bag” pulling out what he was looking for … Lube. Going to China “Tell me what you want, tell me you want this…. Yao” Russia asked with a seductive voice. There was a pause as if China was measuring all the consequences then he said “Yes I do want this~ aru.” Meanwhile France had noticed Russia getting the lube and knew what was going to happen. He kisses England shortly “come on Angleterre lets not let them have all the fun.” After England had uttered France’s true name he’d been quiet and very controlling of his reactions almost seeming Embarrassed, France planned to change that. 

Deciding to adopt a slightly more loving tone “Oh Arthur I’ll make you feel better than America ever could” he says kissing Arthurs neck. England looks at him with shock “What the hell do you mean?” He asks while France collects his “goodies” that he was planning on using. The “goodies” included a bottle of lemon lube as well as some sort of bumpy looking rod about 2in thick around not including the shallow bumps. “I’d love to keep playing with you but I don’t want to keep you waiting.” He says placing his “goodies” down on the table then walking towards England. “God dammit France you know I was talking about the America comment!” England said straining against the bindings on his wrists making them bleed again. France grasps England’s cock and begins stroking it “goodies” long forgotten “I’m a better lover than that pretty boy America, I know how to please someone, oh Arthur what do you see in him?”

“I’m not exactly sure myself: England says slumping over “he’s hurt me so much and I still love him but I don’t know” with that England bent himself forward to kiss France and say the one thing that France Truly wanted to hear. “But he’s not here right now, you are and I plan to enjoy that fact” the brit finishes with a small smirk. That smirk wouldn’t last much longer.

France thrust himself into England’s tight heat causing England to gasp at the sudden intrusion. As he pumped France turns to look at what was going on between Russia and China. China’s legs were around Russia’s waist allowing him to pound. Russia had apparently put the lube to good use and was pushing a long hard grueling pace into china’s ass. Becoming impatient Russia unhooks china and takes him over to one of the black tables pinning his wrists up above his head and overall having his way with the tiny Asian. China helplessly moan Russia’s name “Ivan… More…Harder” China says in short breaths.

In response Russia pushes harder “My Sunflower” he growls out. Russia then grabs china’s length stroking it in time to his thrusts. Russia feeling his own release coming soon pumps a few more times both with his cock and his hand before freeing china from the cock ring. He comes in china’s ass sending china into a long overdue orgasm all over Russia’s hand and the floor. Russia collapses on China trying not to pull his full weight on the smaller nation they lie there panting for a moment. Russia kisses the back of China’s neck and before pulling out whispers “I love you Yao.”

“I-I love you too Ivan Braginski.” Then Russia getting his wits about him rolls over and drops to the floor in a sitting position. Followed closely by china who straddles him very softly kissing him then harder demanding attention. Meanwhile over between England and France.

France is continuing to pump inside of England making Arthur moan his name. England leans forward again roughly kissing France. France fells his orgasm coming pumps a couple more times then ejaculates. He takes a second to regain his strength then pulls out deciding to finish Arthur off his favorite way~ sucking.

He places open mouth kisses down the British mans chest and stomach until he reaches England’s cock. At which time he takes off the cock ring and continues with the fun. He kisses the tip them licks England’s shaft from base to tip before taking it in his mouth starting a rhythm the beat similar to those Hawaiian hula girls that bounce back and forth while you drive (erratic but steady). At this point England is squirming and moaning very loudly its almost all France can do to not bite the wriggling cock until Russia comes to the rescue. Holding England steady until China who picked up Russia’s scarf off of the floor comes over and uses the scarf to blindfold Russia taking his hands to pull him away from England and France. “Why pay attention to them… when I’m here~ aru.”

Meanwhile the extra stimulation from Russia and France had caused England to get very close so when France pushed his finger into England’s ass and stroked his cock some more England came all over Franc’s chest.

Russia and China were inter tangled on the floor nearby quietly talking they look over to where England and France were finishing. “Obviously they don’t mind we’re still here.” They were so focused on each other that they don’t hear a muffled chocking noise coming from the Entrance to the tunnel.

France does and looks toward the where the noise came from his eyes widening. England turns to follow his gaze and look toward where the noise came from. His eyes meet a pair of clear Sky Blue eyes that are Losing Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading me and my partner Rins fanfic we really appreciate it and I apologize for how long it took to post! Please comment we actually read them and freak out over them we enjoy any feedback we can get follow us on Facebook for notifications on fan fictions were working on I'm Renly Jameson and my partner is Rin Johnson she mostly posts about the fanfic more than i do so please friend us! Comment! Hope you liked it!


	3. The twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final chapter ending this part of the story. Please enjoy!

“W-what the hell is going on here?!” America asks from the doorway looking away from the scene between England and France and instead seeing Russia and China together on the floor. England panics struggling against his restraints until France unties him. China seeing America and rushes to their clothing using Russia’s coat to cover himself Russia removes the scarf from his eyes.

“Vell that was unexpected, da” was all Russia could say looking at the American. England goes to the cabinets grabbing a lab coat to wear. After covering up he goes closer to the distraught Nation “America what are you doing here?” England asks nervously.

“I came here to pick you up for our date!” The American said pointing at England very upset. China ignoring how emotional America was asks “How did you find this room~ aru?” now dressed in Russia’s coat. “ I looked through the house and couldn’t find anyone so I thought I’d come down to this room which I found as a child. France told me never to come in here and now I see why” he says looking forlorn. England tries to comfort the younger nation with a hug but only gets a dirty look and sidestepped in return.

Russia walks over and stands behind China wrapping his arms around the smaller nations waist. “Does it really surprise that this is what England was doing while with France?” Russia asks bending over to place his chin on Chinas shoulder. America glances at England, “No it really doesn’t “ he says starting to walk out. England goes to follow him but is stopped by China’s hand on his chest. 

“No England he must have some time to reflect~ aru” that effectively stops the British nation. France though ignores china chasing after his former ward up the stairs. “America wait!” France yells running after him. France grabs the larger nations arm trying to stop him. Only to be punched hard on the jaw and knocked down, “Really Francis! You could have picked anyone why did it have to be England?!” Asked the America country with tears in his eyes.

“I could ask you the same question but unlike me you might actually have an answer.” France says rubbing his face. “I-I do!” America says defiantly (as always). “Well then please share!” France demands becoming irritated. “Because –Because I think I might …. You know what I don’t have to answer you!” America says pulling out of his “papa’s” grip and turning to walk away. Until he turns all the way around only to find himself face to face with England “might be what?”

America stands there silent for a minute before turning to go around them saying, “it doesn’t matter just go be with France>” England watches him leave for a moment before calling out, “Alfred! Trust me when I say that I knew what you were going to say and I don’t know what to say … I didn’t ask for what happened today to happen but it did and I will not apologize for it? With that shot a somewhat dirty look at France. England walks away towards the dungeon to go get his clothes. America watching the Brit walk away decides to follow him and hear him out.

“If you don’t want to be with France then why did you let him do this with you?” America asks staring at the floor as he walks next to England. “ Because Amerique I am the better lover” responded France from England’s other side. “Shut up you wanker!” England says looking at the French nation. An awkward silence comes over them as they walk back toward the dungeon. Where China and Russia are.

While most of the FACE family were of talking Russia and china were having a conversation of their own. China changed into his own clothes handing Russia his coat blushing “Sorry I didn’t know what else to grab~ aru.” “sunflower that is fine da… ? Anything I have is yours” Russia says slightly confused by China’s blatant embarrassment. China looks surprised “Why do you say that? It’s not like we’re dating or married~ aru.” Russia looking panicked says “Why wouldn’t I? I did say I was in love and you with me, do you not want to go farther Yao?’ Russia asks anxiety creeping into his voice. “It’s not that I don’t … It’s just…” China trails off looking at his feet.

Russia stepping toward him gently cups China’s chin raising the smaller nations head to look at him “just what?” there is a pause where china looks into Russia’s eyes “ what will people think… “ china says quietly, averting his eyes from Russia’s gaze. “Nothing” running his hands up and down China’s arms. “They will think that we are another two countries dating. If they have a problem we could always point out England’s relationship problems compared to ours.” Russia finishes giving his a soft loving kiss. “ so worry not sunflower we will be okay.” China wraps his arms around the larger nation “ I love you … Ivan~ aru.”

It was at this moment that Russia felt something stick into his side as the world started to fall away into darkness when he saw the one thing that he did not expect… his 2p!

In the upper part of the house England, France, and America were all walking to recover England’s clothing, while at the same time trying to avoid the words that they all should be saying. They’re walking down the long corridor that leads to France’s “special” room the silence becoming unbearable until France Speaks. “England didn’t lie about it not being his fault, he didn’t really have a choice and the reason before you ask is because….” Turning toward England he says the last part softly, “I ‘have been in love with him for a great many of years but our fighting has prevented me from realizing this” At this England blushes profusely and America goes a little white. “Your not the only one who loves England! France you knew that!”

It was when America and France’s focus were on each other that an arm snaked out of the shadows to hook around England’s neck. This arm was pale freckled and holding a wicked looking knife. “ O-Oliver what are you doing?” was England’s question to his counterpart. At this time the other two (oblivious) countries took notice of the other person and the knife that was pressed to England’s throat. The other two not knowing what to do were silent for a second “What the hell do you think your doing?” America asks obviously angry.

“Tsk Tsk young man I wouldn’t be swearing at me if I were you” 2p! England said with a threatening push of the knife. 2p! America materializes next to him “ you should have listened to us when we gave you that… offer Alfred now we have to impress on you our sincerity, Ill take good care of little England” Alex says kissing England on the cheek. With that they slowly back away until they’re swallowed by darkness.

“Alex! Get back here! Cowards!” America yelled into the darkness fearing that if he followed it could cost England his life. “What offer Mon Amie?” France asks the younger nation. “You don’t want to know” was the response. Deciding to continue on their way into the dungeon. They walk on only to find an unconscious Russia and no china in sight. Russia was starting to awaken.

Walking over to Russia France asks “Russia what happened? And where’s China?” Russia start raising himself up answers “ ugghh I don’t remember the last thing I remember is my 2p! smiling and waving at me, wait China!” Russia stands up quickly, “do you know where china is?” France asks slightly more panicked.” I don’t know, my 2p! has an obsession with exotic things but if he did I swear I will…” America cuts him off. “What do you expect to do, what can you do?” Russia responds lifting him up off the ground by his shirt “ its not wise to anger me when something very important to me has been taken. Ill do anything for china” Russia leaned in close to America “even if I have to get rid of you.” America Shrugs him off “if you haven’t noticed your not the only one who has lost someone and the same goes from me to you for England because I will get him back because I’m the Hero!” Russia looks around “Where is England?”

“Alex took him…” America said looking at the floor. “What kind of hero lets their lover get taken?” Russia asks scornfully. “As much as I love to watch you two rip each other apart I believe that to get China and England back we may have to work together” France says in a most distasteful way.

So our story ends with America, France, and Russia agreeing to work together to get their loved ones back. To find and gain back lost trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter Of this part but we will be continuing the story in the in part of the series. Please comment!!! Please follow us on Facebook, Twitter, or tumblr which I posted in the last chapter. Hope you liked it!! The next part of the series is posted under the name of Finding Trust.


	4. message to readers

So sorry its been so long since we have done anything with this story but we are actually in the process of rewriting and editing it to make it better and we (me and my partner) hope that you enjoy the fixed product as soon as we release it. We will also be releasing our new series soon enough if you are interested and hope you like that as well.


End file.
